Un Cambio de Oficina
by ToshiHijikata
Summary: Malik recibe una buena oferta de trabajo, con la condición de dejar a su actual jefe por otro mas capacitado en la compañía que trabaja. Ezio es un asco de jefe, así que el sirio no demora en aceptar. El nuevo jefe, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad.


Malik soltó un suspiro irritado, sus manos se apretaron en el borde de la caja que sostenía. En su camino a la salida, un hombre de rasgos italianos le rogaba por una segunda oportunidad.

_ ¡Per favore, amico mio!. ¡No seria capaz de seguir sin ti!. _ Ezio Auditore. Malik apenas podía creer que este sujeto tan infantil y estúpido fue su jefe por dos años. Dos años que gustosamente tiene el lujo de terminar hoy. _ ¡Lo haré mejor! ¡Lo prometo! _

El sirio negó con la cabeza, lanzandole una mirada fulminante a su ex jefe. _ Ya te dije que no. Tu fuiste el que dijo que no importaba si me cambiaba a otra sucursal de la empresa. Pues bien. Aquí estoy listo para salir de ti. _

_ ¡Era una broma! _

_ Lastima. _

Malik lo aparto con un golpe bien proporcionado en el costado del italiano. Ezio tuvo el descaro de hacer una cara afligida ante la indiferencia de Malik. El sirio ignoro al hombre para salir, despidiéndose en el camino de sus ahora ex colegas, gente muy útil, mas de lo que merecía un idiota como Ezio.

_ Te extrañaremos Malik. _ Rafah, el que tomaría su lugar, un hombre con la paciencia de un santo, tan eficiente como el propio Malik, pero muchos mas dispuesto a tolerar la idiotez e insensatez de Ezio que Malik.

_ Yo igual. Bueno, a todos con la obvia excepción de Ezio. _ El mencionado dio un gemido agonizante. _ Deja de quejarte. Seguiré en la misma empresa. _

_ ¡Pero trabajaras para mi primo! ¡No es justo! _

Malik arquea una ceja ante el arrebato infantil de hombre. _ ¿Otra vez tu rivalidad con tu primo nubla tu juicio? _

_ ¡No! _ Malik se abstuvo de comentar algo sobre el tema. Bien conocida era la rivalidad entre Ezio y su primo, Un medio sirio de nombre Altair. Altair siempre destaco en la empresa, muchos lo consideraban el hombre perfecto, y por ende, Ezio tenia que hacer lo que podía para tratar de alcanzar al hombre que no hacia nada mas que subir. _ No se trata de eso... _ La voz de Ezio vacilo en ultimo segundo.

Malik puso los ojos en blanco. _ Como tu digas... _ Sin embargo, Malik siguió su camino hacia la salida, ignorando los falsos sollozos del italiano.

Al menos espera que su nuevo jefe no sea una carga como Ezio.

* * *

Se equivoco, es peor carga que Ezio.

Al llegar a su nuevo lugar de Trabajo. Malik fue recibido con la vista de un caos en hecho realidad. Las personas iba y venían en una histeria mientras contestaban llamadas y/o atendían llamadas. Muchos parecían no haber dormido en un buen tiempo. Todo contrario a la tranquilidad de sus antiguos compañeros proyectaban al cumplir con sus obligaciones.

_ ¿¡Donde están los documentos de la firma con la empresa china!? _ Grito una mujer castaña de cabello corto, las bolsas abajo de sus ojos solo confirmaban la sospechas de Malik. _¡Donde mierda están! _

_ ¡Cállate, perra! ¡Mejor dime donde están los contratos de la ultima firma con el empresario coreano! _ Un pelirrojo entro en escena mientra buscaba desesperadamente por los escritorios, lanzando los papeles al suelo al ver que no era lo que buscaba.

Tal descontrol mantuvo a Malik en shock. Aunque la sorpresa fue fácilmente remplazada por una llama que conocía muy bien. Irritación.

Alzo la voz para llamar la atención del personal.

Fue ignorado.

Malik podía sentir su vena palpitar en su cuello de una manera que no era para nada buena.

_ ¡Silencio! _ La voz de Malik retumbo de manera eficiente por el espacio del lugar. Llamado la atención de las personas, y parando sus acciones. Una gran cantidad de ojos observaban al recién llegado. Cualquiera hubiera temblado ante la intimidante atención. Pero Malik no es cualquiera.

La mirada oscura del sirio se afilo, ocasionando que varios tuvieran la necesidad de dar un paso atrás.

_ Cada uno dejara lo que esta haciendo, tomara un respiro y retomara su trabajo en silencio, en orden y sin palabras mal sonantes. ¿Ha quedado claro? _

Las replicas quedaron sometidas ante la intensidad de Malik. Todos asintieron, y con pasos recelosos, siguieron las instrucciones del recién llegado. Malik dio un asentimiento satisfecho.

_ ¿Donde esta el encargado de este lugar? _ Exigió saber con impaciencia, uno de los trabajadores, bastante joven y nuevo he de aclarar, le indico con cierto temblor hacia donde tenia que ir. Malik no se molesto en agradecer, toda buena voluntad que había reunido para tratar de llevarse bien con sus compañeros se fue por el drenaje al presencial tal escándalo. _ Quien diría que extrañaría la oficina de Ezio. _

El pelinegro se encamino hacia donde se supone debía estar la oficina del tan glorificado Altair Ibn-La'Ahad.

Al llegar a la puerta, dio dos toques. Espero por una respuesta, pero mientras mas esperaba, mas se daba cuenta de que nadie iba a responder. Con molestia. Abrió la puerta, notando distraidamente que no tenia seguro.

La vista que encontró fue peor de lo que sus propias pesadillas podían imaginar.

Papeles en el suelo, literalmente en todo el suelo, como una alfombra. Las paredes estaban sucias de algo que Malik no quería ni saber, el escritorio estaba boca abajo, con las patas hacia arriba.

El sirio se mantuvo quieto, procesando la imagen.

_ ¿Quien eres tu? _

Malik reacciono para darse la vuelta, un hombre alto de piel clara se hizo presente. Con inusuales ojos ámbar, ademas de una cicatriz distintiva que pasaba verticalmente por la esquina derecha de su labio.

Malik frunció el ceño. _ ¿Es usted el dueño de este chiquero? _ Malik no trato de sonar cordial ni mucho menos amable ante el hombre quien podría ser su nuevo jefe. El hombre arqueo una ceja, única muestra de reacción.

_ Así es. ¿Y tu eres? _

_ Malik. Tu nuevo secretario. Y el que te va a obligar a limpiar toda esta mierda. _

Altair le dio una larga mirada, sus ojos tenían esa sensación de intensidad que ponía nervioso al pelinegro. Sin embargo, su propio orgullo evito que demostrara cualquier signo de debilidad.

_... No pedí un nuevo secretario. _ Exclamo con voz profunda, mostrando desconcierto. _ Vete. _

Malik tuvo que tragarse una serie de palabras que harían que su propia madre sufriera un paro cardíaco.

_ ¿Disculpa? _ Malik se cruzo de brazos, mirando con molestia al contrario. _ ¿Crees que me importa si pediste o no un secretario? Lo que se te debió darte fue una niñera de tiempo completo. _

_ ¿Que? _

Malik ignoro la mirada disgustada del otro. _ Una niñera. Pues este desastre es digno de un niño de 5 años. ¿Acaso eres un principiante o que? _

_ ¡No soy un principiante! _

_ ¡Entonces limpia tu maldito desastre! _

Ambos hombres se enfrentaron en una batalla de voluntades. Ninguno dispuesto a retroceder. _ Soy tu jefe y... _

Malik levanto una mano al instante que escucho esas palabras, cortando la oración de Altair. _ No. Según lo que me informaron, mi jefe es un hombre adulto responsable y en sus facultades. No un niño mimado que cree que puede salirse con la suya solo por decir "Soy tu jefe yada yada" _ Malik incluso tuvo la osadía de hacer una cara tonta mientras recitaba las palabras antes dichas por Altair.

En medio de la disputa. Malik escucho jadeos silenciosos. Un vistazo rápido a su entorno le hizo notar que no estaban precisamente solos, y que al parecer, todo el personal había estado escuchando la discusión.

Altair o no lo había notado o lo ignoraba para central toda su atención en Malik. _ Entra. Hablaremos en privado. _ Exclamo con los dientes apretados. Malik puso los ojos en blanco.

_ Yo ya estoy dentro, Idiota. _ Altair le gruño prácticamente. _ ¿Me gruñiste? _

_ Cállate. _

Malik se lamento dentro de si.

Debió quedarse con Ezio.

* * *

_ ¡Altair Ibn-La'Ahad! _ El grito de Malik se escucho por todo el edificio. Los trabajadores se encogieron en sus lugares. alguno le mandaron el pésame a su jefe mentalmente. Mientras observaban al iracundo sirio casi correr hacia la oficina donde se escondía el mencionado. _ ¡Abre la puerta estúpido novato bueno para nada! _

Malik golpeo con fuerza la puerta. _ ¡Altair! _ Se escucho un chasquido atrás de la puerta. _ ¡Como no abras la puerta, voy a derribarla, luego seguirás tu! _

Esta vez se escucho un resoplido, uno que trataba de esconder inútilmente una carcajada. Malik no iba a aguantar nada de eso. Alejadose un par de pasos hacia atrás. Siendo los demás espectadores. Malik lanzo una fuerte patada contra la puerta. Cumpliendo su amenaza una vez estuvo en el suelo. En la oficina, sentado con tranquilidad en la mesa. Altair estaba comiendo comida china.

_ ¿Que mierda? _ Exclamo sin apartar la vista de su puerta destrozada en el suelo.

Malik entro hecho una furia. Dispuesto a desfigurar el rostro de su jefe.

* * *

_ ¡No voy a hacerlo! _ Altair se enderezo en toda su altura, observando con sus fríos ojos a un muy satisfecho Malik. _ No tienes la autoridad para..._

_¡Claro que la tengo! _ Interrumpió Malik. _ ¡Me la diste cuando decidiste lanzarme todos tu estúpido trabajo y no hacer nada! _

_ ¡Te dije que tenia un compromiso familiar! _

_¡Todo los malditos días tienes un compromiso familiar! _

Altair se cruzo de brazos. _ No me importa. Diles que no iré. _

Malik entorno los ojos. _ ¿No iras? _ Repitió en voz baja. Altair asintió. _ ¿No iras a una importan reunión con los directivos porque... prefieres ver el juego de basket? _

_ Es final de temporada..._

Malik tuvo que contar hasta 10 para evitar hacer algo desastroso para su curriculum. Al ver que Malik no decía nada. Altair tuvo la falsa sensación de victoria. No duro mucho. El pelinegro sujeto con fuerza la corbata del hombre, obligandolo a inclinarse hacia Malik.

_ Iras. Aunque tenga que arrastrarte por las orejas. _ Ambos fruncieron el ceño, cada uno retándose con la mirada. Malik noto que Altair estaba muy cerca. Dicho acercamiento solo se profundizo por el de la cicatriz en la boca.

_ Obligame. _ Susurro casi en los labios de Malik. Este reacciono dando una paso atrás y liberando la corbata de Altair. _ ¡Ja! _ Se burlo el susodicho. _ Gane. _

Malik observo aturdido como Altair se retiraba. Dejandole solo...

_ ¡Espera Maldito idiota! _

* * *

_ ¿Que es esto? _ Pregunto confundido Malik.

Se encontraba en la oficina de su jefe, donde dicho bastardo le tendía una pequeña caja sencilla pero con un lindo moño de color rojo.

_ Una caja. _

Malik puso los ojos en blanco._ Si genio. Se que es una caja. ¿Porque me das una caja? _

_ Porque has sido muy útil. Así que te estoy recompensando. _

_ ¿Crees que soy una especie de perro? _

_... _

Malik deja salir un suspiro. Si era verdad la cosa esa de que cada suspiro es una pedazo de su alma que se va. Malik esta destinado a caer muerto por culpa de este idiota.

_ Ábrela. _ Ordeno de pronto Altair. Malik usualmente se hubiera quejado. Pero por su curiosidad, esta vez siguió la orden sin decir ni una palabra.

Quedo bastante sorprendido al ver un collar de oro, con una pieza de ajedrez, el caballo. Malik sintió sus orejas arder por vergüenza. Nunca hubiera esperado un detalle tan... Lindo. De parte del idiota mas denso que el conocía.

_ ¿Te gusta?_ Pregunto Altair. Malik se mordió el cachete interno para obligarse a no comentar nada. Altair estaba haciendo una expresión que no podía identificar.

_... Si. Me gusta. _ Malik, en contra de su voluntad. Le regalo una sonrisa a su jefe. _ Gracias._

* * *

_ Aun no entiendo porque estamos haciendo esto. _ Altair se quejo como el niño quejumbroso que es. Malik ignoro parcialmente lo que decía, concentrado en sonreír y actual mas o menos cordial.

Ambos estaban representando a la compañía en una fiesta internacional. Con una compañía asociada. Fuera del país.

Malik pensó que tendría un descanso de la excentricidad de su jefe. Luego se entero que el tenia que acompañarlo.

_ Cállate. Solo sonríe y actúa como el adulto responsable que obviamente no eres. _

_ Tus palabras llenan de gozo mi alma, Malik. _ El mencionado lucho por no golpear a su compañero. _ ¿Porque tengo que bailar con ella? _

Ella, resulto ser la hija del CEO de la compañía asociada. Una que resulto estar encantada con el sirio de exóticos ojos ámbar.

_ Porque si no lo haces, te romperé la nariz. Y ademas pondríamos a la empresa en una tensa situación. Así que te recomiendo que procedas bajo tu propio riesgo. _

Altair solo sonrió ante la amenaza. Ya era algo típico del pelinegro a estas alturas. Y el propio Malik lo admitía, aunque solo para si mismo.

_... Bien. _ Exclamo. _ Pero después quiero bailar contigo. _

Malik se sonrojo ante la extraña petición del otro. _ ¿Que locuras estas diciendo? _ Altair le dedico una mirada directa. Sin importarle lo extraño que estaba pareciendo.

_ Es eso o nada Malik. _

El pelinegro apretó los labios. Indeciso, hasta que la mirada intensa de su jefe lo obligo a responder. Desganado, asintió. _ Bien. Pero sera rápido. No seas idiota. _

Altair respondió con una sonrisa engreída.

* * *

En el momento que Malik entro a trabajar, supo que había algo mal. Sus compañeros, que ahora eran mucho mas eficientes gracias a su estricto manejo del orden, lo observaban con expresiones nerviosas o de alegría contenida.

El hecho, es que si hubiera sido solo eso, Lo hubiera ignorado.

Pero las extrañezas siguieron.

Como cuando iba a discutir una cosas muy importantes con Altair. Shaun, uno de los trabajadores mas jóvenes y eficientes que conoce, lo arrastro lejos de su destino para ayudarlo a verificar una cuentas importante. Malik lo ayudo al final, aun confundido, pues Shaun no era de pedir ayuda a nadie.

Una vez terminado, se dirigió hacia la oficina de Altair. Para se interceptado esta ves por Rebecca. Quien le pidió ayuda para evaluar unos documentos del cual no estaba segura si estaban bien hechos.

Malik la acompañado, solo que estaba no estaba confundido, si no cauteloso. Le dio una mirada breve a la nueva puerta de Altair. Algo le decía que todo este raro comportamiento tenia lugar por el castaño.

Así paso el día, Malik ayudando en lo que podía a todo aquel que se le acercaba, que no eran pocos.

Al terminar su turno, Malik se sentía a punto de desmayar por el cansancio. Pero una ultima llamada, cuando ya no había nadie. De su jefe, le hizo luchar por levantarse y cumplir.

No toco al entrar, pues sabia que Altair jamas respondía.

_ ¿Que quieres? _ Pregunto mientras se masajeaba los ojos. Cuando dejo de hacer eso. Y pudo observar con claridad. El mundo se congelo.

La oficina que el conocía como el chiquero del edificio estaba ordenada, de pie a cabeza, como siempre espero que fuera pero que Altair nunca se esforzó por mantener.

_ Wow. _ Exclamo. Altair estaba en medio de su basta oficina, con un ramo de orquídeas en las manos. _ ¿Y esto? _

_ Esto... _ Empezó. _ Es para ti. _

_ ¿Para mi?. _

_ Si. ¿Quieres salir a cenar conmigo, Malik? _

Malik no había esperado esto, pero aquí esta. Altair, que ahora le parecía extrañamente apuesto y encantador, con un ramo de orquídeas, pidiéndole salir a cenar. Pero así como aquellas vez con el collar que actualmente porta en su cuello, como aquellas vez que lo obligo a bailar.

Malik lo acepto.

_ Si. _


End file.
